


Prank War: Instigation

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Piper and Nyssa: Unexpected dream team, Badass besties, F/M, Gen, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper McLean is the prank master. She will recruit some hot babes and kick ass. And maybe use too much whipped cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank War: Instigation

Piper shakes her head and smiles. “Percy Jackson, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

Percy stares at her. “No,” he says, scrambling to his feet. “No way. No it is not. I’d call it the beginning of a dangerous rivalry.”

“Oh, sure,” says Piper, rolling her eyes. “Because you’re going to use my demonstration of superior pranking skills against me. Right. Of course.” She held out a hand. “You’re either with me or against me in this one. And seeing as I’ve got Annabeth on my team – ”

“What?!” Percy exclaims, getting up on his own. “Why can’t she be on my team? And when did teams happen?”

Piper shrugs. “I guess I got a different kind of charm than you, Jackson,” she says with a sigh. “We could have been the dream team. Brains, brawn, and beauty.” She looks Percy up and down. “I’m the brawn and you’d be the beauty, of course, but the offer stands until tonight at sunset.”

“What happens at sunset?” he asks.

She narrows her eyes and grins something she hopes is terrifying. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

~

“You had to scare him,” says Annabeth, perched in the tree branches above the dining area. “You had to set up a trap to get him to trip into mud to prove yourself, and then you had to scare him.”

“I mean, yeah,” says Piper, hanging upside down from a branch. “Best to keep them looking over their shoulder. That way they miss what’s right in front of them.”

“But sunset?” Annabeth asks. “Why did you say sunset?”

Piper swings herself up to sit on the branch, smiling at Annabeth. It’s the smile Jason says makes him think she’s either going to kill him or kiss him. “Because he won’t know what hit him at dinner.”

“They’ll notice we’re gone,” Annabeth says. “They’ll know it was us.”

“No they won’t,” Piper replies. “Chiron thinks I’m holding your hair back in the bathroom while you throw up.”

Annabeth’s jaw drops. “I haven’t thrown up since I was twelve! People are going to think I broke my record.”

Piper rolls her eyes. “Do you really think anyone cares?”

Annabeth balks. “I care! I made it through all of Tartarus without puking. I think I care.”

“Well, Chiron thinks it’s because you ate too much ice cream.”

Annabeth considers this for a moment. “Good call,” she says after a few moments, “my lactose intolerance has been ramping up lately.”

“If you weren’t hot you’d be the biggest nerd at camp,” Piper muses. “Scratch that. Even hot you’re the biggest nerd.”

“Shut up,” Annabeth says, “Percy’s sitting down at the table.”

The two girls quiet and look down at the table eagerly. They’re not sure when he’ll kick his legs enough that it passes through the laser trigger that Nyssa had helped them develop, but they know he will.

It takes forever for him to swing his legs. He’s twitchy and anxious, but instead of kicking he’s bouncing his knee up and down.

“God, I can’t explain how annoying that is,” Annabeth complains. “He does it sometimes when we’re in –”

“I don’t recall asking for details of your sex life,” Piper interrupts.

“ – in classes,” Annabeth says, deadpan. “You’re the worst.”

“I’m the best,” Piper corrects. Or did you forget who came up with this idea?”

“I’m the one who designed it,” Annabeth says.

“I engineered it,” comes a voice, and they turn to see Nyssa shinnying her way up the tree. “Sorry I’m late, had to fix a few things.”

“Like what?”

Nyssa grins, something that reminds Piper of Leo in a nice way. “I increased the pressure of the whipped cream by another 20%. It’s going to get all over everyone.”

Piper pulls Nyssa close and kisses her forehead. “You,” she says, “are my princess.”

“Hey!”

“And you’re my queen,” Piper says, assuaging Annabeth.

They wait in silence, staring down at the table, and that’s when it happens. Percy trips the wire, something thin and fine he wouldn’t even notice (thank you, Nyssa’s mechanical prowess) and the music blares.

Annabeth has to shove her shirt in her mouth to keep from laughing. Never Gonna Give You Up is loud, but the complaints of the campers is even worse.

“Where’s the –” Annabeth begins.

“Wait for it,” Nyssa says.

And boom. Whipped cream. Everywhere. Piper’s glad she was able to convince that store clerk to let her buy out the stock, because Nyssa made it so the cream got all over the tables, people, and ground.

“Travis!” Chiron thunders. “Connor!”

“It wasn’t us!” they say in tandem, and the fact that they are covered head to chest with whipped cream makes their claim more credible.

Percy is making some sort of whining, whimpering noise as he looks on the table in front of him.

“Oh, Nyssa,” Annabeth says breathlessly, “it’s beautiful.”

“I know,” she sighs. “It’s my masterpiece of pressurized whipped cream.”

The Poseidon table, including Percy, is only minimally covered to say, “Cheers from the Sea Baby.”

As the campers notice the table and the fact that Percy is the only one (to their knowledge) uncovered, they glare at him.

“It wasn’t me, guys!” Percy says. “I swear!”

Annabeth, Nyssa, and Piper giggle from their tree.

“This,” Travis says, balling up a handful of whipped cream, “means war.”

To everyone’s surprise he doesn’t throw it at Percy. Instead, he chucks it directly toward the tree where Annabeth, Piper, and Nyssa are hiding. Luckily, the airiness means it doesn’t go anywhere near them, but it’s enough to bring the attention.

“You three!” Travis bellows. “Explain yourselves!”

The three girls swing out of the tree in a way Piper finds very graceful and almost Charlie’s Angels-esque. “No explanation needed,” she says. “Just that we beat all you kids at your own game.”

“Is that a challenge?” Connor asks, looking offended.

“If you want to take us on,” Nyssa says, “then sure. Your funeral.”

Travis and Connor look at each other. “You’re on.” And they dart off.

“We may have made a mistake,” Annabeth says. Percy’s walking over to them with a far too innocent expression.

“Alright,” he says, “I give in. I’ll join your team.”

“Oh, no,” says Annabeth. “No way in Hades. You’re not jumping on our train of pranking genius now.”

He pouts in a way Piper considers adorable, which means it must make Annabeth melt. “Come on,” he asks, “please?”

Annabeth looks at Nyssa and Piper, who shrug. “Alright,” Annabeth says. “I think we can work something –”

She doesn’t finish her sentence.

Because Percy has pushed a handful of whipped cream into her face.

“You little,” Annabeth begins, but she’s so livid, filled with so much rage, that she can’t even finish her sentence.

“If you want a suggestion,” Piper says, “I would run. Far.”


End file.
